Souls of Fire series
Souls of Fire Series by Keri Arthur. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Brief Series Description or Overview New series featuring heroine Emberly Pearson—a phoenix capable of taking on human form, and cursed with the ability to foresee death… Emberly has spent a good number of her many lives trying to save humans. So when her prophetic dreams reveal the death of Sam, a man she once loved, she does everything in her power to prevent that from happening. But in saving his life, she gets more than she bargained for.~ from: Fireborn | Souls of Fire Series: Book 1 Author Keri Arthur Fireborn by Keri Arthur is the first book in a new urban fantasy series focusing on a phoenix and a mysterious new virus that way too many dangerous people are interested in. Goodreads Lead's Species * Phoenix Primary Supe * Faerie What Sets it Apart * A Phoenix as the main character Narrative Type and Narrators * First Person narrative told by Emberly Pearson, protagonist. Books in Series Souls of Fire series: # Fireborn (2014) # Wicked Embers (July 7th 2015) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides Other Series by Keri Arthur onsite * Riley Jenson Guardian series * Dark Angels series * Harri Phillecki, P.I. series * Spook Squad series * Damask Circle series * Nikki and Michael series World Building Setting Places: *'Brooklyn': run-down area of Melbourne—a mix of industrial and tenements where all the dregs of society and the dangerous types dwelled Supernatural Elements Phoenix-shifter, Para-detective team, Fire Fae, vampires, Red cloaks, Death, dark elves, witches, Paranormal Investigations Team, Shadow creature, foreight, werewolves, shifters, fae, mermaids, government experiments, fire magic, 'Glossary': * Phoenix: fire being that can become spirit and not flesh. They have three forms—human, bird, and flame—go through “rebirth” every one hundred years and are reborn from the ashes—and have some pretty impressive abilities. * Red Cloaks: officially known as the red plague, they're humans infected by a virus nicknamed the Crimson Death. It can be transmitted by scratch or bite—inhuman vampire-type of beings in red cloaks—a group targets Sam who is trying to destroy them * Crimson Death: plague like virus spawned from a failed government experiment to isolate the enzymes that make vampires immortal. Groups & Organizations: * Paranormal Investigations Team: Sam works for them; Eberly works undercover for them; World In this world, vampires and werewolves have come out to humans but the rest of the supernaturals prefer to stay hidden. Though most humans seem to accpet the vamps and weres, there are still far too many humans who fear that they were an unacceptable risk to their existence. There are frequently hunting parties in the streets looking for supes to target. Phoenixes have three forms—human, bird, and flame—go through “rebirth” every one hundred years, and have some pretty impressive abilities. Mind you, there are a few major drawbacks to being a fire bird including a nasty witchy curse that’s made true love impossible, they need another phoenix to survive, and living thousands of lifetimes isn’t always all that it’s cracked up to be. But, the world-building doesn’t stop there with additional mythology surrounding fire Fae, vampires, Red Cloaks, and a few mystery supes as well. ~ Rabid Reads Protagonist Emberly Pearson, our heroine, is a phoenix. She is basically immortal. She burns once every century and is reborn from the ashes, free to continue her existence any way she pleases. With each new rebirth she is destined to fall in love just once, but never with Rory, another phoenix and her counterpart, who keeps her grounded and alive. ~ Goodreads Reader Emberly: she’s level-headed, quick on her toes, and knows how to throw down. Surprisingly, she still holds out hope that one day she’ll find her soul mate—her quasi immortality hasn’t made her bitter despite past failures. Rory is Pearson’s co-phoenix, but because of the curse their relationship is rather complicated; they need each other yet can never click romantically. And, therein lies the problem because any potential suitor must be able to accept that there’s always going to be another man in Emberly’s life. Sam, her ex, left her for that very reason without waiting for an explanation... ~ Rabid Reads Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Fireborn (2014): From New York Times bestselling author Keri Arthur comes a brand new series featuring heroine Emberly Pearson—a phoenix capable of taking on human form, and cursed with the ability to foresee death… Emberly has spent a good number of her many lives trying to save humans. So when her prophetic dreams reveal the death of Sam, a man she once loved, she does everything in her power to prevent that from happening. But in saving his life, she gets more than she bargained for. Sam is working undercover for the Paranormal Investigations Team, and those who are trying to murder him are actually humans infected by a plague-like virus, the Crimson Death—a by-product of a failed government experiment that attempted to identify the enzymes that make vampires immortal. Now, all those infected must be eliminated. But when Emberly’s boss is murdered and his irreplaceable research stolen, she needs to find the guilty party before she goes down in flames… ~ Release date July 1 2014 ~ Fireborn | Souls of Fire Series: Book 1 | Author Keri Arthur ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Wicked Embers (July 7, 2015): Keri Arthur, New York Times bestselling author of Fireborn, presents the thrilling new Souls of Fire Novel featuring Emberly Pearson, a phoenix that can transform into a human—and is haunted by the ability to foresee death. Crimson Death, the plague like virus spawned from a failed government experiment to isolate the enzymes that make vampires immortal, continues to spread. Emberly and her partner, Jackson Miller, are desperately seeking the stolen research for a cure before the virus becomes a pandemic. But their mission is jeopardized by another threat uncovered in Emberly’s prophetic dreams. A creature of ash and shadow has been unleashed on a murdering spree. Now Emberly must summon all her gifts and investigative knowledge to put an end to this entity’s brutal rampage—even if it means placing herself in harm’s way. ~ Goodreads | Wicked Embers (Souls of Fire, #2) by Keri Arthur ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—: ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—: Category:Series